


Bonded

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [80]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Dad AU, Implied Past Child Abuse, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Hux, Past Mpreg, Self Harm, alpha kylo, past mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Sequel to Mated, would be best to read that first.After getting rid of Snoke and rescuing Hux's son, Kylo starts his new life as a father. It's not easy, but he knows he and Hux can make it work.





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not compliant with TLJ  
> A few people wanted a sequel to Mated, so here it is !  
> The end scene is based off the comment @Lady_Darkside left on Mated lmao  
> I really love Tyru so this has a lot of him lmao

**Bonded**

The cutest thing that Tyru did, Ren thought, was try to hide himself in his hat. He never took it off, and would pull it over his face when he wanted to avoid something or pretend to be invisible. He'd only lived with the boy for two weeks, and had noticed that he tended to do it after he used the Force. He was very poor at using it, and couldn't control where things went after he got them floating, usually sending them flying away in an outward burst.

Ren hadn't actually seen him use it yet. Tyru only tried it in front of Hux, and he felt like Hux was leaving out an important detail whenever he told him about Tyru's attempts.

He noticed a few other quirks that Tyru had. He showed off a lot of emotion by tugging on his hat, and shoved himself against things frequently. It was fine if he was huddling against Hux, but not so great when he jammed himself in the corner between Hux's desk and the wall. He'd slam into things like he was toppling over, tugging on the strings of his hat and making different sounds.

He rocked, and would scratch at wherever he was sitting if no one was interacting with him. If no one was in the room, he'd bite at his hands until he saw one of them approaching. Hux gave him gloves to keep him from hurting himself.

Tyru couldn't read or write at all, and had difficulty counting. Ren supposed Snoke wouldn't have bothered teaching him how. Hux did his best to try and teach him the basics, but the babies required so much attention that Tyru's education was severely lacking. Hux gave him a datapad with some programs on it to teach him, and Ren would help him whenever he needed to navigate the datapad, since he didn't know how to use it properly.

Ren could tell Tyru still didn't like him much. He wanted that to change.

"Ty, do you want me to teach you how to use the Force?" The babies were all in the next room, so they didn't have to worry about any stray objects hitting them. Tyru looked up at him from where he was sitting on the floor with a toy ship, and nodded. He didn't have his gloves on, having taken a bath not even an hour before. "Good. Let's start with the basics."

"Ren, that's not a good idea." Hux turned from where he was sitting at his desk.

"It'll be good for him."

"No, don't! Stop him!" Hux cried, as Tyru picked up his toy ship and brought it down on his other hand, gritting his teeth. He reached out with his injured hand, and a bunch of objects went flying at him. He didn't try to avoid them, instead focusing on a different area as he was hit. 

Ren shoved down the chair that started to wobble with the Force. "Tyru!"

"I- I did it! See, they moved, I did it, I did it-"

"You don't need to hurt yourself to use the Force." His hand was bleeding. Since he was a hybrid, his hands were frail and long, easy to injure. Ren went and picked him up. 

"It's the only way Master said I could do it..."

"You need a bandage. Come on." Ren brought him into the refresher. He wrapped up Tyru's hand. 

Tyru stared at his hand, and tears started to well up in his eyes. "It hurts..."

Ren hugged him. "It'll feel better soon." He was so glad he'd killed Snoke. It seemed that the alien had been planning to get rid of Tyru by having him destroy himself, so he couldn't be blamed for the boy's demise. He needed to work with Hux on undoing all the harm that Snoke had caused. 

-

"Sweetie, do you want to help me pick out what outfits your siblings should wear today?" Hux had all the babies laid out on the bed. Tyru was sitting cross legged next to them. The boy nodded. The babies were all the same size, so Hux didn't have to worry about giving them the right size clothes. 

Hux opened up the drawer that had all their clothes. "Pick whatever you want for each of them." Tyru came over and looked in, starting to rummage through it.

While his oldest was busy, Hux picked up one of the babies and fed them. It took a long time to feed them all, and they always demanded more within the next hour. Tyru had been just as demanding as an infant. 

Tyru made a small noise. Hux looked over at him, and he said, "There's so many black clothes."

"That would be Papa's fault." Tyru had yet to call Ren by anything but 'him' or gestures, and Hux was hoping he'd start calling him papa or dad. He wanted Tyru to think of Ren as a parent, or at least use his name. "He's the one who bought the clothes."

"There's nothing yellow..." Tyru sounded sad, tugging on his hat. 

He wanted them to match him. Most of Tyru's clothes were yellow, with a few black or white articles. Hux had sent a few troopers to retrieve Tyru's clothes from the moon, and had noticed that Snoke had made Tyru match with his sense of style, giving him golden yellow clothes. 

Hux wondered if maybe the species was drawn to the color yellow. The babies always reached for Tyru's tassels. Maybe they just liked bright colors in general. That could have been why Snoke liked his eyes and hair. He wished he still had his ice blue couch, Tyru would have loved it.

He'd have to order some more when he was done feeding the babies.

-

"Hux, why are the kids all dressed in yellow?" Hux flushed. He may have gone a little bit overboard with the yellow. He'd gotten them multiple onesies each, various yellow shirts, pants, and booties. He'd gotten matching hats and yellow blankets as well.

It was the happiest he'd seen them all since they were born.

"Hux, why are you so red? What's with all the yellow?"

"Yellow's the best!" Tyru shouted. He'd received a toy of some yellow creature, and was hugging it. Hux wasn't sure what it was supposed to be. It was vaguely star shaped, with two button eyes and a wide stitched on smile. Tyru had pointed at it while he was looking at stuff, looking nervous when Hux asked if he wanted it, so he'd ordered it for him.

Ren looked back at Hux. "They like yellow?"

"It's their favorite color. Look how happy they are." Tyru stood up on the bed and tripped. Ren caught him before he could land on and crush his siblings. The babies gurgled, squirming around.

-

The kids were all asleep in their cribs, Tyru tucked in bed in the nursery, so they finally had some alone time. Ren planned to make full use of it, and had Hux pinned down while he kissed him. He was itching to just bite his neck, finally claim the omega as his, but he hadn't gotten any messages yet from either Hux or a medic that Hux was recovered enough to be bonded. While he was no longer confined to his chambers, he still wasn't allowed to work, and got exhausted quickly. Taking care of six children didn't help.

"Kylo... I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The medics cleared me this morning. I'm well enough to be bonded, though I might be a little weak for a few hours. Now's the perfect time, since we'll just go to sleep."

And by the time he woke up, he'd be fully rested. Ren kissed him again before leaning down to his neck. He nipped the spot, and Hux shuddered. Since Hux had scar tissue there, he needed to find a good place to bite. Once he did, he gave a light bite to warn Hux. The omega's breathing quickened, and he gripped the back of Ren's shirt.

Ren bit down, and he could feel the creation of their bond through the Force. Hux groaned, digging his fingers into Ren's back. Ren didn't pull away, riding out the forming connection.

There was a scream from the nursery. Ren released Hux, who gasped. "Tyru!" Hux shoved him off and hurried into the next room, Ren close behind. 

Tyru was sitting up in his bed, holding onto his pillow and screaming, eyes squeezed shut. Hux grabbed his shoulders. "Kitten, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Hux, he had a nightmare." One that he clearly thought he hadn't woken up from. 

Frowning, Hux picked up Tyru. "It's okay, love, it was just a dream. You're awake, it's okay..." Tyru stopped screaming, instead starting to cry. Hux hugged him, kissing the top of his head. "Shh, you're okay... Do you want to tell Mum what happened in your dream?" 

He shook his head, looking up. Seeing the blood on Hux's neck, Tyru cried even more. "You're hurt...!"

"No, no, Mum's fine. It's a new bond mark. I asked Ren to bite me so we could be bonded." That didn't calm him down. "Want to help Mum bandage up?" Hux took Tyru into the refresher with him. He set him down on the edge of the sink, and retrieved some gauze and a roll of medical tape. He had Tyru hold down the gauze while he taped it down. After the wound was covered, Hux cleaned up Tyru's face, murmuring to him.

Ren reached out with the Force. He glimpsed into Tyru's head, and saw an image of Snoke standing before him, taller than ever. He was shouting something, and then a burst of Force lightning came down. A memory based nightmare, then. 

"You can sleep with Mum tonight, kitten. Ren, would you go check on the babies? I can hear some of them crying."

He went to the nursery. Sure enough, two of the babies were crying, the rest on their way to starting. He lifted them all up with the Force and brought them close. It was too difficult to try holding them all at once, even though they were small. With the Force, he could keep all their heads supported.

He took the two that were crying and rocked them. "Tiel, Sol, don't cry. Your big brother is okay, he just had a bad dream. A third one started wailing too. "Liin, don't cry." It took a few minutes, but they calmed down. He set each one of them back into their cribs, making sure they were sound asleep when he put them down. He could have just used the Force on them to knock them out, but he felt better if he knew that he could calm them down without his powers.

Going back to the main room, he could see Hux was tucking Tyru in bed, talking to him quietly.

"...he can't hurt you anymore, he's gone. Ren would protect you if he wasn't."

-

Ren had thought that raising five newborns was difficult, but now that the quintuplets could walk, it was chaos. They tried to climb and eat everything. Whatever they could get in their hands went in their mouths. Since Hux was busy in a meeting, Ren had to watch them all by himself. 

He had Tyru to help, but the boy wasn't doing much good, only encouraging his siblings to explore. "Sai, come back!" Ren looked over to the direction Tyru was shouting at, and could see Sai disappearing around a corner. He'd decided to take the kids for a walk around the ship to tire them out, but now it was backfiring.

He rushed after his daughter, but when he turned the corner, he couldn't see her. As the oldest of the five, she seemed to get in a lot more trouble than her siblings. She'd never disappeared, though.

"Sai?" Someone grabbed his leg, and he looked down. Another one of the kids. "Leti, where did your big sister go?" He lifted the toddler up. Leti grabbed his hair. He looked back around the corner. Tyru had the remaining three, sitting on the ground so they'd try to climb on him instead of leaving.

-

"I lost Sai." Ren told Hux over comm. After realizing he couldn't find her, he'd brought the other kids back to Hux's quarters, and told Tyru not to open the door.

"You _lost_ one of our daughters?"

"We have two left," he tried to joke.

"Ren!"

It was a mistake to try and joke with Hux about the kids. He never found it funny. "I'm looking for her! I tried to sense her, but she blocked me out."

"She can't even speak. How can she block you out?"

"I don't think she's trying to. Little kids use the Force without realizing it." It made it a lot more difficult to try and find her. "I'll find her, don't worry."

"If you didn't want me to worry, you wouldn't have called."

"She's probably just looking for you." He shut off his comm before Hux could get any angrier with him. 

-

A stormtrooper heard aggravated beeping, and dismissed it as a cleaning droid getting upset again. They always got mad if someone bumped into them or kicked them. The beeping got louder, until a droid was in front of her, a child clinging to its head, giggling.

"Who's that?" The droid chirped furiously, shaking its head. The trooper took the kid before it could fall. "The General's? Do you know where- hey, get back here!" The droid rolled away.

She looked at the kid. It didn't look anything like the General. The droid was probably wrong, assuming that because the General had so many, it was one of his. It must have belonged to some other omega officer, she knew a few of them had kids on board. 

Besides, if it really was the General's kid, it wouldn't have gotten so far away from him or his chambers. Kylo Ren could use the Force to find her. He was always trailing behind the General's kids, like some big guard dog. 

"Hello, kid. Let's get you back to your parents." The kid was ugly, its parents would be sure to recognize it. Or maybe all babies were weird looking. She wasn't sure. "You're weird looking, you know that? Can you talk?"

It babbled at her. No, then. It had a bracelet on, with a barcode. Right, kids had to wear those in case they got lost. She'd just have to find a superior who could scan it.

-

How could a toddler get so far? Ren had searched the area she'd gone into, but there was no sign of her. None of the kids were that fast, so he didn't understand how he hadn't found her yet. Unless someone had picked her up.

He tried to think of some other way he could find her besides blind searching. Hux had told him something about any kids who lived on board a star destroyer.

Kids had identification bracelets on them. He just needed to find an officer in charge of those, and wait until someone scanned Sai's bracelet. Of course, though, he had no idea who would be in charge of that. Hux would know, but he wasn't going to call him. That would be admitting he didn't know how else to find Sai, and would make Hux worry about her even more. He was paranoid enough about the safety of the kids, he didn't need any extra stress.

-

The lieutenant he'd asked for help from was staring up at him, surprised and terrified. After a long moment, they furrowed their brows in confusion. "Wait, you lost one of your kids?"

"I never said that."

"How'd you lose one? The General is going to kill you."

"She wandered off when I wasn't looking. Tell me who I go to."

"General Hux never takes his eyes off of them when they're on the bridge. Shouldn't that be easier for you, with the Force?"

The officers had never been this annoying before. He Force choked them. "Who do I ask?"

They gasped when he let them go. "The sergeants... are in charge of that... Ask any of them..."

"Thank you."

-

"This child is lost." She held up the toddler, which was chewing on its own fist. It gurgled, and the sergeant she was in front of eyed it warily. "I don't know whose it is."

"I'll check."

-

Right as Ren approached a sergeant, an alert popped up on her datapad. A picture of Sai popped up, with a 'FOUND' label. Seeing him, she turned the screen towards him. He could sense that she was doing her best not to laugh.

Scowling, he stormed off to the location listed under the picture.

-

"She's the General's daughter, trooper. He just left a meeting and is headed towards the bridge for his next shift." The droid had been right, apparently. She nodded, saluted, and then left for the bridge. A few officers stared at her as she passed, but she ignored them and pressed on.

When she arrived on the bridge, she felt severely out of place amongst all the officers. The General looked irritated, going over something at a lieutenant's station. His fists were clenched. The officer closet to him cleared their throat. "Um, General, sir?"

"What is it, Ca-" The General spotted her when he turned his head. His eyes widened. The child made a happy sound, beginning to bounce in her arms. She stepped up to the General.

"Here you go, sir." The trooper held out the toddler to the General. "She was identified as yours."

"Sai! There you are!" Hux took her. She babbled, touching his face. "Papa lost you, didn't he? Good work, trooper."

-

Ren turned on his holoprojector when it beeped, and a small hologram of Hux holding onto a babbling Sai, appeared. He sighed. Hux didn't look too happy, though he was probably overjoyed on the inside that Sai was safe and back in his arms. 

"A stormtrooper brought her back to me."

"I'll head back to the rest of the kids."

"Are they still wandering around?"

"No. They're in your chambers. I told Tyru not to open the door."

-

"I said not to open the door!"

"I didn't! Liin opened it, and then Tiel followed her even though I told her not to, so Sol and Leti did too!"

-

Ren gathered up the kids and set them in front of a holoscreen so they wouldn't want to explore. They were fascinated by all the animals in the holofilm, gathered around Tyru to watch it. Ren laid down behind them, not at all interested, but not daring to take a nap and risk losing them again.

He managed to keep them confined to the room until Hux returned with Sai, who was crying. Hux looked exhausted, rubbing her back. After surveying the kids, making sure they were all there and that they didn't look physically unwell, he brought Sai over. 

He set her down on Ren's stomach. "She missed you." Sure enough, her crying quieted down as Ren took over comforting her. Hux greeted the rest of the kids. The toddlers wanted his attention now that he was back, making noise and moving around excitedly. Tyru reached out for a hug, which he quickly received. After letting his oldest go, Hux scooped up two of the pups. "Have you four eaten dinner yet?"

Tyru shook his head. "Papa's just been napping since he came back."

"I've been awake the whole time, Ty." The boy gave a small nod, and then crawled over to Ren. He curled up beside him. Sai scooted down to jam herself between her brother and father. Tyru patted her head, ruffling the little wisps of hair she had. Out of all of them, she had the most hair, which wasn't much. A few tufts of see-through white. Tyru was a close second, but his seemed to be from having never cutting his hair before, and Hux had shown him pictures of a younger Tyru that had stayed completely bald for a long time, hence the hat.

The rest of the kids looked like they'd be following along in their older brother's footsteps in hair growth.

"Hux, Sai still looks like she'll be the only one of our kids that might need a haircut one day."

"Imagine how hellish it would be to brush our children's hair if they had your genes." He put a lot of care into his hair, and would try to do the same for the kids if they had a full head of hair. It'd take forever. 

"They're cute with no hair, though. Adds to the small and round charm they have. Like little BB units."

"Don't compare them to droids."

"Tiel, make a droid noise." He'd been practicing sounds with them since they refused to talk, and had perfected this trick. Tiel looked up at Hux from her place in his arms, and made a few loud beeps. "Good girl." She continued making the noise, excited.

He could tell Hux wanted to scold him for furthering the comparison, but thought it was too cute to. Hux huffed. "Alright, that's cute, but... I'm getting them dinner."

"Mother, can I have a ration?" Tyru was the only person Ren knew that actually enjoyed the ration packs stored on smaller ships. The nutrient bars, which were bland and felt like eating chalk, were Tyru's favorite. Ren worried the rest of the kids would want them when they were finally allowed to eat such hard foods. 

"Of course, darling. Ren, don't lose any of them." Hux was just on the other side of the room, so Ren grumbled. He wasn't going to live down losing Sai for a long time, he could tell. He wouldn't tell Hux about how the other four had wandered away from the room. Hux would kill him.

-

Ren secured the kids in their high chairs, and pulled the trays in front of them. He took Tiel and Liin from Hux, and put them in their places. Tyru sat at the counter of Hux's little kitchenette. Hux set down a ration pack in front of him, along with a nutrient bar and cup of juice. Ren looked away when Tyru bit into the bar, remembering the awful taste just at the sight of it.

Hux finished gathering up the food for the toddlers, and gave it to them in order of age. "Eat up, Sai... Tiel... Sol... Liin... Leti. Don't play with it, Liin, food is for eating."

They were working on teaching the kids how to use spoons, a difficulty with the weird shape of their hands. Despite their hybrid genes having no negative affect elsewhere, they struggled with grasping and individual finger movement. Tyru still struggled at times with his hands, so Ren wasn't too optimistic about the five of them mastering finger control any time soon.

"Sol, don't use the Force on your food." A few fruit chunks were floating over Sol's plate. Hux pushed them down with a spoon. He scooped one up and held it up. "Open up, darling."

Tiel and Leti opened their mouths, but Sol just stared at the fruit. Hux sighed. He put down Sol's spoon, and helped Tiel and Leti eat. Sai forwent utensils, and used her hands to shovel the food into her mouth. Liin followed her sister's example, babbling with her mouth full.

Ren took over helping Sol, putting the spoon in his hand and bringing it up to his mouth. After a few seconds, Sol ate the fruit.

Only to spit it out.

"Sol, darling..." Ren had realized a few months ago that he was picking up all the different things Hux called the kids. His own father had only referred to him as 'kid' or 'buddy,' so it had been odd at first when he realized what he was saying. It didn't sound right when he just referred to the babies as that, so he'd gone back to all the names.

"Come on, pup, let's eat. As soon as you're done eating, you can watch the film some more. Open up."

-

Tyru was the one who managed to get Sol to eat, pushing the food chunks into his mouth with the Force when he floated them. "He doesn't like spoons," Tyru had explained.

Once they'd finished eating, they gathered the kids up and set them back on the bed in front of the holoscreen. Ren resumed the holofilm, and some creature scuttled across the screen, only to rip its own claw off a few seconds later. "Don't- don't try to mimic that, guys. Arms belong on the body."

Sai reached out an arm. He gave her his hand. "Bah."

The holofilm ended on a rather gory note of some feline eating a disturbingly humanoid creature. Ren hoped they wouldn't have nightmares. However, they seemed to have enjoyed that last bit, bouncing around excitedly. He helped them get off the bed when they moved towards the edge, and they toddled off to go find entertainment elsewhere. He made the bed, and went around cleaning up the room, using the Force to put things back into place. The kids liked to move things with their powers for fun.

A few minutes later, though, he heard Hux stifle a laugh. He looked over at him, and saw the ginger was looking down behind him. Ren turned, and smiled. The five kids were lined up behind him, following him around. He walked over to Hux, and the five came right along. Hux bit his lip. Ren gave him a kiss.

"I'm just like that mother bird in the holofilm. Followed by all my little hatchlings."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
